


Bitten and Broken

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, poor lance, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Lance gets bit by a zombie and Shiro has to deal with it immediately in a way he would never wish on his boyfriend





	Bitten and Broken

Lance’s breaths came out raggedly with hiccups, “No, no, Shiro, I can’t!”  Shiro met Lance’s eyes and shook his head with tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
“I’m sorry, Lance, but I have to.  Please understand that if I don’t do this, it’ll spread and turn you into one of them!”  Shiro gripped Lance’s left shoulder with his human hand and with his prosthetic hand, he cupped Lance’s cheek.   
  
Breaking eye contact, Lance jerked away and held his arm out while tears began to overflow and pour down his cheeks.  “Hunk, give me headband.”  Following orders, Hunk unwrapped his headband and handed it to Shiro obediently.   
  
Shiro wrapped Hunk’s headband around Lance’s forearm, right above the bite he had required.  The Japanese then tore a fairly large square out of his shirt and folded it up, holding it in front of Lance’s face.  “Bite down, Aisuru, please.”   
  
With a sob, Lance bit down on the cloth and braced himself for what was coming.  Shiro picked up his knife and rested it between the headband and the bite from the zombie bite.  He began to push down on it, making beads of blood form around the blade, staining it a bright shade of red.  With a shaky breath, Shiro retracted the blade and swung it down harshly, shivering in disgust when he heard the disgusting, cringe worthy noises.

 

Lance made a choking sound before he doubled over himself only for Keith to come up behind him to pull him up so Shiro could have access to the Cuban’s arm.  Tears welled up in Shiro’s eyes as he raised the blade up against and forced it down with all his might.  Everyone in the general area cringed badly at the sound of the knife going through Lance’s flesh and then bone.

 

Despite the piece of cloth in Lance’s mouth, he was still grinding his teeth painfully.  His screams were agonized and had Hunk sobbing in a matter of seconds.  Hunk was just thankful that Pidge, Allura, and Coran had stayed at the base to make sure nothing bad happened there.

 

After a minute or two of Lance consistently screaming, they tapered off into pathetic sobs.  Keith slowly let the Cuban down so he was lying on his back and then Keith went to help Shiro halt the steady flow of blood.  They managed to get Lance’s arm, or more precisely the nub where it used to be, bandaged up to help slow the blood flow.

 

Shiro double checked that the headband was tight around Lance’s upper arm before hoisting the younger male up to his feet.  “It’s okay, baby, you’ll be okay.”  The Japanese whispered sweet nothings into his boyfriend’s ear, attempting to soothe him.

 

Pathetically, Lance groaned back a response and clutched onto Shiro a little tighter with his only hand.  “Shit!  Shiro, just pick him up, there’s another hoard coming after us!”  The Japanese cursed and sweeped Lance off of his feet and into his arms before going into a dead sprint.

 

The four managed to get back to their base in about fifteen minutes, everyone out of breath to a certain degree.  

 

Exhausted, Shiro went to his knees once inside the gate, making sure that Lance wasn’t jostled around too badly.  “Lance, baby, are you okay?”

 

Lance groaned lowly and tucked his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck, “Tired, mi amor, but it’s okay, I’ll be fine with you my by side.”

 

Shiro shifted so he was pressing his forehead into Lance’s shoulder, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.  “I’m so sorry, Lance, I should have prevented this from happening.  You don’t deserve this bullshit.”

 

The Cuban shushed his boyfriend and shifted so his hand was on the Japanese’s cheek, “Shut up.  There’s no possible way this is your fault so don’t even try that with me, Takashi Shirogane.  Nobody deserves this, but hey, what can you expect in the fucking Zombie Apocalypse?  I’m just glad I have you by my side to help me.”

 

Tears slid over Lance’s hand and continued to drip off of Shiro’s chin, “I love you so much, Lance, I don’t know what I would do without you.  Please never scare me like that again.”

 

A chuckle, “I love you too, ‘Kashi.”  Lance gently pulled Shiro’s face closer so their noses bumped against each other.  With a hint of sloppiness, Lance pressed his lips against Shiro’s.  With each other by their sides, they’d survive this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm dead inside, I wrote this after a long day of school and then work (had to work past my shift too because I kept messing up stuff) so the quality isn't very good, but eh, hope y'all enjoy


End file.
